A Camping Trip to Remember
by theunicornthatcould
Summary: Brittany and Santana plan to go camping together, but things gets turned upside down when Rachel invites herself along. To have a witness and maybe a peace-maker, they also invite Quinn. Things go awry. Mostly Brittana fluff & how Faberry get together.


**A/N: Hope you enjoy this! All mistakes made are mine, and I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Brittany was never one to cling. In fact, she hated it in high-school when whoever she was "dating" would stick to her side at all times. It made her feel suffocated.

But when she woke up and felt around the bed only to find it empty - for the third time in a row this _week_, she knew something needed to be said. The whole point of her moving in with Santana was to get to wake up to each other's faces every morning and to be able to cook awesome bacon for each other.

She reached over the bed to grab her phone, being careful not to drop it. She had enough cracks in her iPhone as it is. She quickly searched her contacts for Santana's name and pressed the little phone icon. Thank God for contacts, she would never be able to remember all of her friend's phone numbers.

After the second beep she heard the click and cleared her throat.

"San?"

"Yeah babe? What's up?"

"Nothing, was just wondering where you were…" Brittany hated doing this. She felt so petty.

"Oh I'm at the club, they had some malfunction with the Slushie machine, needed me to sign off some papers… you know the usual."

Brittany was silent for a second, carefully thinking about what she wanted to say.

"San, I'm going to be honest. I miss you. And that's saying something because we live together. It was fine the first few months I moved in, but now I feel like I barely see you…" She paused for a moment. "You're always so busy with the club nowadays you never pay any attention to _us. _Not only that, but you have been really stressed lately San, don't think I haven't noticed. Some days I just want to wake up to you smiling at me and playing with my hair, and cook bacon and we'll have a cute breakfast in the dining room we never use…" Brittany trailed off as she realized she was beginning to ramble.

There was a silence. A long silence for what Brittany felt like years. She felt a weight lifted of her shoulders now that she got what's been bothering her for weeks off her chest. Finally, Santana piped up with a response.

"Britt… You're absolutely right and I'm sorry. But the nightclub has really taken off and I just want to be there for it every step of the way. But you're right, and I'll try to fix this. I'm sorry you've been feeling this way."

"Thank you San. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Why don't I make it up to you?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I think we both need a little vacation don't you think? How about we take a week off and like… go camping!"

The ecstatic way Santana yelled that definitely made Brittany jump up.

"I've never been camping before…" It was true. Brittany rarely ever did outdoorsy things like that, but from the tales she heard from Santana, it seemed like a lot of fun.

"More of a reason to go! What do you think? Are you up for it?"

The way Santana said that with so much hope and excited-ness, like she was already planning on what to pack, caused Brittany to really not have much of a choice.

"Sure babe, sounds fun."

Santana cheered and you could hear the mumbling in the background from her co-workers, probably wondering what's gotten her so excited.

"I can't wait to show you everything I know. I show you how to fish, and how to tie a _proper_ bow-line knot, and we can even put up a tent together! This is going to be so much fun Britt!"

* * *

Santana didn't often get excited about things, but when she did there was no stopping her. She and Brittany planned to take the next week off, so they had time to pack and buy all things necessary for their trip.

Brittany usually found her excessive cheerfulness compelling and cute, but this week it was way over the top. Brittany knew Santana used to camp a lot with her dad as a child, but she never thought it was something _this_ big in her life.

So when it came time to buy the supplies, Brittany almost pretended sick so she wouldn't have to go. Nothing against Santana. Though something tells Brittany that she's going to want to buy everything she sees in the camping isle, and someone has to be there to stop her.

They headed into the sporting goods store with smiles on their faces, one hand in the others, and one hand pushing the cart.

Santana lead her through the many isles of stuff irrelevant to their trip. Santana's dark brown eyes lit up as they came across the tents.

Santana went down the line letting me know the strengths and weaknesses of each tent, and also comparing them to each other. She kind of reminded Brittany of what Sue used to do to the girls on the Cheerios, back in high school.

"So… this one is good for if it rains, but this one has more room. Since we'll be sharing a tent, I think we should go for this one." Santana pointed to a medium-sized tent. It was green, probably for camouflage or something, Brittany thought.

"Yeah, sure let's go with that one. I like the color green."

They picked up the box it came in and plopped it down into the cart. Then off they went to find the other supplies.

After what seemed like hours of Santana running through the store like a mad women, and Brittany silently following behind her with the cart, they finally got all that they needed, or so they thought.

The store would be closing soon, and even though it's spring, New York City still had its chilly nights. All Brittany wanted to do was get home and under the covers, and also maybe cuddle with Santana. Yes, she definitely wanted to cuddle with Santana, she was always so warm.

As they were in the checkout line, Santana's phone began to buzz in her purse.

She pulled it out in haste, just in case it was work, but instead the phone lit up with a picture of Rachel Berry creepily smiling.

"Oh God, the hobbit is calling me."

She answered the phone while rolling her eyes.

"What do you want Berry?"

"Santana, I will not be talked to in that tone of voice. Especially after what I've just found out!"

"What did you find out?" Santana's voice was filled with un-amusement and boredom.

"That you are going on a camping trip and I have yet to be invited!"

Santana's face quickly shot up, eyes filled with fear and looked to Brittany.

"It might have slipped out… on Twitter…" Brittany admitted, her face full of regret.

Santana shot her the _do-I-have-to-take-away-your-laptop-again _look and turned away.

Santana closed her eyes like she was silently praying this was a dream. This vacation was supposed to be for Santana and Brittany to get some alone time, to relax. That certainly wasn't going to happen if they had Rachel breathing down their backs 24/7.

"Listen here, troll, did you ever think we didn't invite you because, well, we didn't _want _you there?"

Brittany was always a softie. She gave Santana that _calm-down-and-think-about-what-you're-doing-look, _and Santana sighed, knowing there was no way out of it.

"Alright… I've had a change of heart. We'll let you come along, but only because we'll need some sort of a mule to carry our stuff to the camp-site and I feel kind of bad that you're so-called boyfriend hasn't said a word to you in months. But do not, and I repeat _do not_ invite anyone else. I don't think I could deal with both you _and_ Kurt singing your Broadway show tunes about the outdoors while I'm trying to get my relaxation on. You hear me?"

"Of course, Santana, I would never even think about it. And my relationship with Finn is none of your business."

"Whatever, we leave Sunday morning. That gives you 3 days to get prepared. Goodbye Berry."

Santana hung up the phone as they exited the shop. Her face was noticeably sadder, and Brittany felt bad.

Brittany also knew there was only one way to make this better. The answer was Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked the first chapter of this story! It's my first fanfic on this site so I hope it was okay. It's basically going to be about how Faberry get together and some Brittana fluff (mostly fluff at least - there is a story-line to them though). I'm not sure how long it will be yet, or how often I will update. There is also going to be a bit of a build up, I'm thinking maybe one more chapter until they actually start camping. From there, the chapters will get much longer, as there will be more going on. Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
